


Aristie

by Plou



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Future Fic, Tale, old man telling stories in front of the fireplace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plou/pseuds/Plou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques siècles après la mort de Galbatorix, un conteur évoque une vieille légende : celle de l'Aristie, l'histoire d'une naine, d'une dragonne et de la disparition d'un peuple tout entier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristie

**Author's Note:**

> Aristie : Dans les récits de la Grèce antique, transe guerrière dans laquelle un héro accomplit des faits d'armes dignes d'entrer dans la légende.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures : en hiver, le jour ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Au milieu de la lande désertique, telle une île se dressant au milieu de l'océan, une grande auberge, spacieuse et accueillante, servait de refuge pour la nuit aux caravanes de marchands qui traversaient l'immense plaine entre Dras-Leona et Ilirea. Les nombreux bâtiments qui abritaient les voyageurs formaient un grand U autour d'un puits. Dans la cour, malgré l'heure avancée, des hommes s'activaient encore à décharger certains chariots, à dételer les montures ou même à marchander. Les affaires ne se faisaient pas que dans les grandes villes ; les chefs de caravanes commerçaient également avec leurs confrères. 

Des gamins courraient ça-et-là, profitant des derniers instants avant de rejoindre les salles chauffées qui servaient de dortoir aux simples employés des caravanes. Ils devaient-être une demie douzaine d'orphelins à accompagner la caravane de Septembre, celle qui partait à la fin de l'été d'Abéron, et remontait pendant six mois le continent, passant par toutes les grandes villes, avant de prendre le chemin du retour par le littoral. Ils servaient de main d'œuvre bon marché lors des haltes, et ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place ni de nourriture. En contrepartie, le chef de caravane les formait, leurs enseignait la comptabilité et le marchandage, afin que l'un d'eux puisse prendre sa place à la tête de la caravane une fois le temps venu. 

Les garçons, pour l'instant, profitaient de leur temps libre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, d'où s'échappaient des bruits de voix et de couverts s'entrechoquant. Se faufilant parmi les tables, les hommes et les quelques chiens qui accompagnaient ceux-ci, ils gagnèrent un coin de la salle où un cochon entier cuisait dans une immense cheminée. 

Une petite assemblée silencieuse était déjà réunie ici, faisant face à un vieil homme assis sur une chaise, dos à l'âtre. Un autre homme se tenait derrière lui et l'écoutait parler, tout en faisant tourner le cochon sur sa broche. La voix du vieillard s'éleva, calme et claire. 

" La légende que je vais vous conter ce soir, beaucoup d'entre vous l'on déjà entendue. Elle fait maintenant partie de l'histoire de notre royaume, et à laissé des traces sur notre terre qui ne s'effaceront sans doute jamais complètement. Néanmoins, je doute que vous l'ayez entendue dans son intégrité, ni même dans son intégralité. Ce soir, je vous conterai l'histoire de l'Aristie."

Quelques marmonnements résonnèrent dans la foule des spectateurs. C'était une des histoires les plus connues du royaume, de celle que l'on racontait au coin du feu lors des soirées d'hiver. Mais le conteur avait su capter son audience, et les chuchotements s'estompèrent vite. 

" Cette histoire commence avec une naine. Une très vieille naine."

Le conteur s'arrêta, dardant son regard sur un enfant qui le regardait d'un air circonspect, et répondit à sa question informulée avec un petit rire :

" Beaucoup plus vieille que moi. Les nains pouvaient vivre très longtemps. Les elfes, qui se souviennent de cela bien mieux que nous, disent qu'ils pouvaient vivre jusqu'à cinq vies humaines avant que la vieillesse ne les rattrape. "

Le vieillard ajusta ses longues manches et reprit :

" Et cette naine était vieille, même pour les gens de son espèce. Elle avait vécu une vie longue et bien remplie. Elle avait voyagé loin, sous les montagnes, mais aussi à la surface. Elle connaissait les elfes, les humains, les dragons, et même les urgals. Elle connaissait les plantes qui poussent sous le soleil, ainsi que celles qui ne grandissent que dans les cavernes les plus sombres ; elle savait nommer la plupart des animaux qui parcours la terre, et ceux qui peuplent les boyaux des mines. Elle connaissait les pierres mieux que tous ceux de son peuple, et elle les sculptait avec une telle précision qu'on les aurait cru dotées de vie. Elle avait beaucoup lu, durant sa longue vie. Les écrits des nains, ceux qui faisaient la richesse de la grande-bibliothèque-sous-la-montagne, mais aussi la poésie, la science et les annales des autres nations. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, beaucoup pensé, beaucoup créé. Elle était sage. 

" Or vint un jour où un dragonnier fou prit le pouvoir sur tout le continent, forçant les nains à s'enfouir sous leurs montagnes, dans l'attente du jour où ils seraient assez forts pour repousser l'usurpateur. Le dragonnier fou les poursuivit, et, avant qu'ils ne soient hors d'atteinte, il tua le chef de l'un des treize clans nains. La nation naine toute entière prit le deuil et se lamenta. Mais leur tristesse n'était rien en comparaison de celle du treizième clan, qui devint fou de douleur. 

" Le faux roi, s'il n'avait pas réussi à leur disputer leurs demeures souterraines, les avait privé de la surface, contraint à l'emprisonnement volontaire et à une vie de clandestinité, et venait de tuer un de leurs meneurs les plus aimé. Les nains du treizième clan jurèrent vengeance, et, afin de ne pas oublier ce serment, l'inscrivirent dans leur nom et promirent de porter le deuil jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendue. 

" La naine très vieille et très sage faisait partie de ce clan là. 

" Le règne du dragonnier fou dura très longtemps. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête, pas les elfes, qui s'étaient cachés dans leurs forêts, pas les urgals, qu'il avait dupé, pas même les autres dragonniers, qu'il avait anéanti jusqu'au dernier. Les nains désespéraient de pouvoir un jour à nouveau se montrer à l'air libre. Le ressentiment du treizième clan devint plus puissant encore. 

" Mais un jour, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Un très jeune dragonnier et une dragonne tout aussi jeune se présentèrent devant l'entrée secrète de leur montagne, demandant asile et fuyant les persécutions du faux roi. Les nains y virent les héros qui mettraient fin au règne de l'usurpateur. Ils les accueillirent, les entrainèrent et leur révélèrent leurs secrets. Ils leur apprirent à se battre, à utiliser une épée, à cracher du feu. Mais le treizième clan, lui, ne les vit que comme une menace. Ils étaient trop semblables à leur tourmenteur, et pire encore, dans leur fuite, ils avaient révélé au dragonnier fou l'emplacement de la retraite des nains. 

" Le treizième clan se dressa contre eux. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre l'usurpateur, ils reportèrent leur haine sur ce nouveau dragonnier, et tentèrent de l'assassiner. Mais au sein même du clan, quelques voix s'élevèrent contre cette décision. La naine très vieille et très sage était de ceux là : avec une témérité que ne possèdent que les personnes très jeunes ou très vieilles, elle s'opposa à sa propre famille pour tenter de leur rappeler les véritables causes de leur chagrin. Mais les nains étaient butés, et elle était fatiguée. Elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus, et fini par se retirer loin sous la terre pour finir sa vie dans le calme du cœur de la montagne, sans avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux de ses frères et sœurs.

" Le jeune dragonnier et la dragonne partirent apprendre chez les elfes, s'éloignant ainsi de la menace que représentait le treizième clan. Et lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils prirent la tête de l'armée des elfes, sortirent des bois qui les protégeaient, et partirent en guerre contre le dragonnier fou. Et les nains les rallièrent, et les humains, et même les urgals, qui s'étaient aperçu de la tromperie, et même les chats-garous, oubliés de tous depuis des siècles. Et à cette formidable alliance, à cette union de forces si dissemblables et pourtant si puissante, seul manquait le treizième clan nain. Enfermé dans leur rancœur, ils étaient restés sous terre, refusant de suivre ceux qui ressemblaient tant à leur bourreau. 

" Ils s'étaient pourtant fourvoyés. La rébellion remporta la victoire, le faux roi et son dragon moururent, et une nouvelle reine fut désignée, juste et forte, qui permit à tout le royaume de connaître une ère prospère et fructueuse. 

" Et alors qu'on pensait les dragons disparus à jamais, massacrés jusqu'au dernier par l'usurpateur, le dragonnier et la dragonne retrouvèrent des œufs, cachés par les anciens qui avaient assisté au début de la folie du faux roi. Grace à cette découverte, il leur fut permis de faire renaitre l'ancienne classe. Plus important encore : par un sort extraordinaire, puisant dans la magie pure des dragons, ils lièrent au pacte les urgals et les nains, leur permettant de devenir dragonnier au même titre que les elfes et les humains.

" Lorsque le royaume retrouva la paix, le dragonnier et la dragonne donnèrent trois œufs au urgals et trois œufs aux nains afin de les faire éclore. Pendant longtemps, pas un bébé dragon ne naquit. Trois années durant, les nains défilèrent devant les œufs, un blanc comme les nuages, un brun comme l'écorce d'un vieux chêne, et un vert comme la mousse après la pluie, mais ceux-ci demeurèrent endormis. Il fut alors décidé que, si les œufs ne réagissaient pas, ils seraient envoyés chez les elfes, afin de peut-être y trouver leurs dragonniers.

" En dernier recours, les nains essayèrent de convaincre les membres du treizième clan, qui n'avaient pas voulu se présenter devant les œufs, de tenter de les faire éclore. Mais ceux-ci étaient devenus dur et hargneux. Les regrets de n'avoir pu venger leur meneur à cause de leur obstination les avait enfoncé un peu plus dans leur tristesse. Pas un n'accepta. Alors les nains allèrent voir les reclus, les ermites, ces nains qui avaient décidé de vivre en compagnie de la montagne plutôt que parmi leurs semblables. Ils trouvèrent la naine très vieille et très sage, que la vie n'avait toujours pas décidé de quitter. Et un des œufs éclos pour elle, d'une dragonne couleur de nuage.

" Le lien qui s'était formé entre la petite dragonne et la très vieille naine était puissant. Au fur et à mesure que la dragonne grandissait, la naine retrouvait ses forces. Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs vives, ses muscles se délièrent, sa silhouette se redressa, et bientôt, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle était parmi les plus anciens de son peuple. Et alors que la naine avait accepté sa mort prochaine sans peur, elle décida, puisque la vie avait décidé que son temps n'était pas encore venu, de continuer à découvrir le monde comme elle l'avait fait avant l'avènement du faux roi. 

" En apprenant qu'une des leurs, qui s'était déjà opposée à eux par le passé, était devenue dragonnière, le treizième clan laissa éclater sa colère. La dragonne et la naine partirent donc de sous la montagne, échappant ainsi à la fureur des nains, et pendant plusieurs années, elles allèrent de nations en nations, apprenant tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles visitèrent différentes villes, urgales, humaines ou elfes. Elles étudièrent la nature. Elles voyagèrent. Parfois, on avait besoin d'elles et de leur sagesse pour résoudre des conflits, et elle le faisait du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Elles répondaient aux reines et aux rois qui gouvernaient de leurs trônes comme aux fermiers qui labouraient leurs terres. Elles ne cessaient d'apprendre et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elles devinrent artistes, philosophes, guerrières, magiciennes. Et le lien qui les unissait grandit toujours plus.

" Elles restaient toutefois à l'écart des grandes villes naines, où le treizième clan s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le ressentiment de génération en génération.

" L'ordre des dragonniers prospérait. Cet âge d'or dura plusieurs dizaines d'années, qui se transformèrent en siècles. La naine très vieille et très sage devenait plus vieille et plus sage encore, à l'instar de la dragonne couleur de nuage. Celle-ci n'avait jamais cessé de grandir, et, lorsqu'elle se lovait pour faire la sieste, on aurait pu la confondre avec une petite montagne, si ce n'était pour sa couleur immaculée ; lorsqu'elle prenait son envol, le tonnerre de ses ailes retentissait sur plusieurs lieues ; et lorsqu'elle planait haut dans le ciel, le plus gros des nuages ne pouvait jamais la cacher entièrement.

" Un jour, le roi des nains mourut. Les chefs de chaque clan se réunirent afin de décider qui devait lui succéder. Lorsque son successeur fut désigné, une grande fête fut annoncée, à laquelle tous les nains furent invités. Tous répondirent à l'appel, et la naine très vieille et très sage aussi. Chevauchant la dragonne couleur de nuage, elle vint rendre hommage au nouveau roi, au cœur de la montagne où tous les nains s'étaient rassemblés. Elle s'inclina devant lui sous l'étoile de saphir, le plus beau joyau des nains, le plus grand et le plus majestueux, et lui donna sa bénédiction. La fête qui fut donné ensuite fut extraordinaire. Le peuple nain tout entier était réuni sous la montagne, et pendant dix jours et dix nuits, ils burent, mangèrent et chantèrent tous ensemble."

Le conteur s'arrêta un moment, son regard grave balayant l'assistance suspendue à ses lèvres. L'homme, derrière lui, avait cessé de faire tourner le cochon sur la broche pour l'écouter, captivé, sans tenir compte de la peau de l'animal qui noircissait en grésillant. Le vieil homme repris la parole, sa voix profonde teintée d'une gravité sourde : 

" Mais le treizième clan avait enfin l'occasion de se venger de l'affront qu'ils pensaient avoir subi. Et le onzième jour, ils tuèrent la naine dragonnière.

" Personne ne su jamais comment ils s'y étaient pris pour vaincre une des dragonnières les plus puissantes qui aient jamais existé. Faut-il louer leur ruse, ou la maudire ? Car, hélas ! les conséquences furent effroyables. Le corps de la naine n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'un rugissement terrible fit trembler la montagne toute entière. Le cri se prolongea, hurlement terrifiant, porteur de toute la surprise et toute la douleur du monde. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, l'enfer déferla sur les nains. La dragonne couleur de nuage s'abattit sur eux comme un éclair. Elle, qui, à cause de sa stature, n'avait pas pu pénétrer à l'intérieur, pris le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre le corps de sa sœur d'âme. Elle brisa le flanc de la montagne. Tous ceux qui se tenaient entre elle et les assassins furent brulés vifs. La dragonne détruisit les maisons millénaires, les galeries tortueuses, les passages dont les nains avaient gardé le secret pendant des siècles. Son souffle infernal enflamma jusqu'à la pierre. Son corps gigantesque se mouvait avec une fureur et une vivacité effrayante, et ses griffes et ses crocs se couvrirent de sang au fur et à mesure que les nains, ne pouvant fuir sa furie, tombaient devant elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de la naine, elle saisit son corps entre ses griffes devenues rouge, avant de se tourner vers les meurtriers, qui essayaient vainement de lui échapper. D'un jet de magie terrible, elle les tua tous en une fraction de seconde.

" Mais sa rage ne s'apaisa pas. Dans sa douleur, toute sa sagesse ne lui fut d'aucuns secours. Et, alors que la montagne s'effondrait lentement autour d'elle, elle entreprit d'épancher sa fureur. Sa magie faisait autant de victimes que ses flammes, et la terre tremblait sous ses pas. Certains essayèrent de fuir, d'autre tentèrent de la combattre. Les uns comme les autres finirent déchiquetés, brulés, écrasés, anéantis. Rien ne lui résista. Elle qu'on avait si souvent comparé à un nuage devint cyclone, typhon déchainé de bestialité et de sauvagerie. Derrière elle ne restaient que ruines et corps sans vie. On raconte que, de la plaine, à l'extérieur des montagnes, on sentit le sol trembler, et qu'on vit le ciel se couvrir de flammes et de cendres. Lorsque tous les habitants de la montagne furent terrassés, sa furie ne s'apaisa pas. Le corps de sa compagne d'âme toujours entre les griffes, elle rugit, couvrant le ciel d'une fournaise écarlate, et son cri de désespoir réveilla jusqu'aux elfes, dans les fin-fonds de leurs forets profondes. 

" C'est alors qu'une idée folle, insensée, lui vint à l'esprit. Fouillant les ruines de la montagne avec ses pensées, elle localisa les vestiges de l'étoile de saphir, le plus pur et le plus grand des joyaux nains. Sa magie, décuplée par sa fureur, lui redonna sa perfection originelle. Alors, avec un espoir absurde, elle entreprit de le charger d'énergie. Elle vola la vitalité de tous les êtres vivants à des lieux à la ronde. Pas un arbuste, pas un insecte ne fut épargné. Lorsque toutes les montagnes furent sèches et vidée de vie, elle déversa sa propre énergie dans le joyau. 

" Et ainsi, depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, couvant son ire sur les vestiges d'un peuple tout entier, elle amasse de la magie dans l'étoile de saphir, volant l'essence vitale de tous les êtres vivants qui s'approcheraient, avec la certitude qu'un jour, elle aura assez d'énergie pour faire revenir sa sœur d'âme du monde des morts. Et au fil des siècles, son corps à grandi, couvrant peu à peu les montagnes qui l'entourait ; elle, qui était la plus grande de son espèce, devint titanesque. Les cendres ont recouvert sa couleur immaculée. Pics d'ivoire, ou de roche ? Corps de terre, ou de chaire ? Aujourd'hui, les Beors ne sont plus : la dragonne les a remplacés. "

Le vieil homme avait fermé les yeux à la fin de l'histoire. Il reprit d'une voix calme, ténue :

" Je vous ai conté l'Aristie, la destruction des Beors et le massacre du peuple nain. Cette histoire est bien loin des récits fantastiques que vous avez tous déjà entendu. C'est pourtant la vérité exacte sur tout ce qui s'est passé…"

Le vieillard resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans la salle, personne ne disait mot. Puis, lentement, difficilement, le vieil homme se leva. Il traversa la salle à petits pas malhabiles, s'appuyant sur son bâton, et franchit la porte de l'auberge, disparaissant au dehors, comme happé par la nuit qui avait jeté son manteau sombre sur la plaine désertique. 

Des murmures s'élevèrent petit à petit de l'assistance qui s'était formée devant l'âtre. L'homme qui s'occupait de tourner la broche se remit en mouvement, portant peu d'attention à la viande brulée qui s'étalait sur le ventre du cochon. Les adultes se levèrent, rejoignant leurs compagnons aux tables qui s'étaient remplies de victuailles, tandis que les enfants s'éparpillaient, certains pour rejoindre les tables, d'autres pour partir profiter des derniers instants de liberté qu'il leur restait avant de rejoindre leurs lits.

Certains de ceux qui s'étaient aventuré dehors virent, à quelques distances des bâtiments, le vieillard. Debout au milieu de la lande, immobile, les mains plantées sur son bâton, il regardait le ciel, et son visage semblait crouler sous le poids de la tristesse.

 

 

Le lendemain, lorsque la caravane se remit en route, les enfants restèrent de longues heures le regard porté vers le sud-est et les Beors, s'imaginant apercevoir la crête blanche d'un dragon endormi qui dépassait de l'horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila ce qui arrive quand je décide de relire l'Iliade pour la dixième fois.


End file.
